Just Passing
by Aquamarine Skies
Summary: sorashi: kishuu arashi is hired to act as the girlfriend of a superstar, arisugawa sorata. will the couple survive?
1. Hired

hmm... as popular as Sorashi is, i dont c too many fics...  
  
rather, i c a truckload of SxS. well, they rnt bad either... ^_^   
  
hmm... yup, so it starts.  
  
disclaimer: I do not own X or its characters. [insert witty sarcastic comment]  
  
[[ just passing ]]  
  
"AHHHH!!!!! ITS SORATA!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Will you be quiet? My ears hurt..."  
  
"I can't help it, he's SO cute!"   
  
Kishuu Arashi rolled her eyes. Yuzuriha could be so annoying when it came to her obsession with Arisugawa Sorata, the superstar singer who was famous for his jokes and playful attitude. Honestly, she just couldn't see why he was so popular. He was just another airhead, another idiot...  
  
"How can you not like him, Arashi?" Yuzuriha forced her eyes back to her best friend for just a second. "He's so cute! So friendly! So... well... amazing!" She gave a dreamy sigh and turned back to the stage, just in time to see the star make his last bow.  
  
The stage went dark, and a couple of minutes later, the lights came back on to introduce another group.   
  
"Where are you going?" Arashi had gotten up and was putting on her black coat.   
  
"Well, I saw what you dragged me here for, didn't I?" She grabbed her handbag. "You said I could go when Arisugawa Sorata stopped singing. And he's done."  
  
"Fine, whatever. But I'm going to stay. I love that new group, too. SxS is so hot!" Yuzuriha looked at the two men singing on the stage with starry eyes. Arashi sighed, then left without a word.   
  
The sky was a pinkish orange when Arashi came out of the building. She checked her watch. Six-thirty... If she hurried, she could get to the orphanage in time to make the kids dinner. She'd promised them chicken tonight... or was it meat loaf?  
  
She snapped out of it when a white minivan skidded to a stop about a foot from her.   
  
"Watch out, girl!" The driver glared at her and then went on.  
  
Then stopped.  
  
The door of the van opened, and someone grabbed Arashi. Before she could resist, Arashi was in the van, and the door had closed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Arashi freed herself from the hands that had gripped her around her waist and turned angrily. To her shock, she was face-to-face with a very familiar person.  
  
Someone who was on almost every ad of every magazine.  
  
Someone who was on every time you flicked the channel.  
  
Someone Yuzuriha would undoubtedly die to meet like this.  
  
Arisugawa Sorata was grinning at her.  
  
"Do you think she's good enough?" he said, turning to a man sitting in the back looking very startled.  
  
"Um... yes, I guess so, but wasn't that a bit too sudden?" the man said, but Sorata had already turned back to Arashi, examining her from head to foot. She was so confused. What were they doing?  
  
"You're pretty hot, lady. What's your name?" Sorata grinned again. The grin that broke so many teenage hearts had no effect on Arashi.  
  
"Would you explain to me what I'm doing here?" Arashi snapped, and Sorata drew back, surprised by this reaction.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to explain," the man in the back sighed. "My name is Aoki¡¦ I¡¯m his manager. Sorata made a mistake on air yesterday¡¦ for some reason, he told the DJ that he has a girlfriend¡¦ and when a star¡¯s lie is discovered, it can be his career¡¯s downfall. So, we were talking about looking for someone to pose as his girlfriend¡¦ It wasn¡¯t going to be too hard, considering Sorata¡¯s fangirls¡¦¡± Sorata groaned at this.   
  
¡°Sorata, you shouldn¡¯t be so annoyed by your fans, they¡¯re your lifeline after all.¡± Aoki said with a small smile. ¡°Anyway, we were discussing that when Sorata just opened the van door and pulled you in. You seem to be his type¡¦¡±  
  
¡°Wait a minute,¡± Arashi cut him short. ¡°So, you want me to pretend to be his girlfriend? ARE YOU MAD?¡±  
  
¡°Hey, that hurt,¡± Sorata clutched at his heart, still grinning. Arashi turned away coldly and glared at Aoki. ¡°Is there supposed to be a REASON I have to do this?¡±  
  
¡°Well, Sorata is supposed to make a public appearance with his girlfriend soon...¡±  
  
¡°I mean that something that interests me!!¡±  
  
¡°There will be monetary pay, of course¡¦¡±  
  
Arashi stopped short at this. Money. Working with a man like Arisugawa Sorata, she could probably earn enough money for the kids at the orphanage to never go hungry again. But, if she were to take this ¡®job¡¯, she was most likely to never have a moment to herself again¡¦  
  
¡°You can go home for now¡¦ um¡¦¡±  
  
¡°My name is Kishuu Arashi.¡±  
  
¡°Well, Arashi, please leave your number with me and I¡¯ll call you tomorrow morning. Give this a thought overnight¡¦ and remember, if you choose not to do this, you will not reveal what we discussed here to anyone else. Please sign this contract¡¦¡± Arashi put her name on the piece of paper with what appeared to be various legal threats. ¡°And, we¡¯ll call you tomorrow.¡±  
  
Arashi entered the orphanage. Eight o¡¯clock. Late dinner.  
  
¡°Arashi!! Arashi!! Why are you so late?¡± A purple-eyed boy ran to her and hugged her tightly.  
  
¡°I¡¯m sorry, Kamui. You¡¯re hungry, aren¡¯t you? I¡¯ll make you dinner soon¡¦¡±  
  
¡°Look! Arashi¡¯s home!!¡±  
  
¡°YAY!!!!!!¡±  
  
One by one, little orphan children gathered around Arashi, welcoming her happily. Arashi sighed, and went into the kitchen.  
  
The alarm rang. Arashi stopped it and rubbed her eyes sleepily. The morning sunshine brightened the gray room that she had lived in for¡¦ sixteen years now¡¦?  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
Everything snapped in. Had it all been a dream? She hoped it had, but then if it had been, she had just lost something that could¡¯ve changed not only her life, but all of those close to her¡¦  
  
She reached for the phone.  
  
¡°Hello?¡±  
  
¡°This is Aoki, Arashi. Have you made up your mind?¡±  
  
Arashi blinked, and then took in a deep breath. ¡°I will do it.¡± 


	2. Makeover

mm, mayb i should make it a bit comedy-ish...  
  
ill think about it ^^*  
  
chapter two. makeover...  
  
"And this is Kasumi, your coordinator..." Kanoe led Arashi to a blonde woman with a very unnatural smile.  
  
"Um, coordinator?"  
  
"She'll be in charge of your clothing. You are to wear whatever she gives you, without complaints. Professionals know best, and you ARE getting paid for this job." She continued lecturing in her bossy voice.  
  
'Whoa, get a little more bitchy there, will you?' Arashi played with her fingers.  
  
"Excuse me. Did you hear what I said?"   
  
"Um............."  
  
"I might remind you, I am the second highest level on this job after Aoki, and you will pay attention to me!" Kanoe glared at Arashi.  
  
"Yes, ma'am..."  
  
"I'm glad we understand each other. Now, Kasumi, you look at her, try to figure out what she can wear that matches Sorata... and, you, girl, you will wear...."  
  
'Whatever she gives you, without complaints,' Arashi thought to herself, rolling her eyes slightly.  
  
"Okay, Arashi!" Kasumi Karen said brightly as she looked her over. "You can call me Karen, and we are going to work together! Won't that be fun? Yay!"  
  
Arashi stared at the woman with disbelief. So, first I'm "you, girl," and then now I'm a kindergartner. Wonderful day.  
  
"Now, do you like pink? Bright, pretty pink!"  
  
"Um, actually..." Arashi cut herself off as she stared at the woman already bouncing around the shelves, which seemed to be FULL of hot pink clothes.  
  
"Okay, these will look wonderful!" Kasumi came back, carrying a pink bikini top and an even pinker miniskirt that was about three inches long.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Come on! Wear them!" Kasumi pushed her into the dressing room, with force that you could never imagine from her.  
  
"That's so cute, Arashi! You look beautiful!"  
  
"I, um..."  
  
Arashi stared at her reflection in the 3-way mirror. Sure, she looked different. But cute, beautiful? Well....  
  
"What do you think of them, Arashi?"  
  
'Do I look like Britney Spears to you?' Arashi muttered under her breath.  
  
"I think she looks absolutely horrible."  
  
Arashi and Kasumi turned around at once. To Kasumi's delight and Arashi's annoyance, Arisugawa Sorata was standing there, a slight frown on his face.  
  
"I must have misheard you, Sora. I thought you said this looked horrible! Silly me!" Karen gave a high, false laugh.  
  
"Well, Aoki told me to take Arashi out for lunch. And, it being January, that outfit might not be very practical...."  
  
'Yes! Yes! Yes!' Arashi cheered inside her head.  
  
"But then, she could just wear a coat over it, I suppose..."  
  
'No! Please! Save me from this... pinkness!'  
  
"But I don't want to give my new 'girlfriend' a cold on her first day, now do I?" Sorata grinned at Arashi. "Wear the clothes you wore here, and meet me in the hall."  
  
'Thank you,' Arashi thought as she quickly changed into her usual black coat and skirt. The wool skirt brushed at her heels as she rushed out of the room, leaving Kasumi fawning over her pink outfits.  
  
He was sitting on the bench in the hallway, waiting for her.  
  
"Okay..." Sorata looked at Arashi. "Kanoe would certainly kill me if you wore such a plain outfit when you might be seen by the public with me."  
  
"Well, tell her to deal with it." She quickly walked past him.  
  
"I will." Arashi turned around in surprise. "It's not like she can do anything about it... and besides, that outfit Karen picked out for you was..."  
  
"Revolting."  
  
"Sickening. I don't want to be seen with someone that looks like a slut, okay?" Sorata put his hands in his pockets. Then he grinned. "Even though, lady, if you liked that sort of style..."  
  
"Don't say it."  
  
"I didn't expect you to. I wouldn't have chosen you if I'd thought you were that way."  
  
"Well, it did look sort of sexy..."  
  
Arashi speeded up even more.  
  
"Okay, Okay!" Sorata caught up with her. Then he put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Arashi shook it off quickly, then slapped him.  
  
"Ouch!" Sorata rubbed the handprint on his cheek. "Well, you aren't doing your job very well..."  
  
"Well, we aren't exactly in public, are we?"  
  
"No, I guess not..." He grinned. "But public or not, I still think you're pretty."  
  
As Arashi was about to hit him on the head, they heard a small cough by the doorway.  
  
"Sorata. She is NOT wearing that."  
  
"Damn," Sorata and Arashi muttered at the same time as Kanoe's icy glare pierced through them.  
  
"Great! So you changed your mind!" Kasumi welcomed the odd couple as they were dragged through the door of the wardrobe room by an angry assistant manager.  
  
"Yes, they HAVE." Kanoe quickly went out, the door slamming behind her.  
  
"Well, let's pick out something more fun then!"  
  
"She's going to pick out something MORE revealing." Sorata groaned.  
  
"That cannot be possible."  
  
"Oh, yes it can." Arashi looked up at this. Kasumi was coming to her, holding hot pants that looked like a bikini bottom. She was about to scream when...   
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" someone else did it for her.  
  
"What's the matter, Karen?" A woman walked into the room, carrying a clipboard. "Scared of me?"  
  
"No, Hokuto, it's not that..."  
  
"Well, then what?" then the woman called Hokuto noticed Arashi. "Oh, you must be the girlfriend!"  
  
Arashi didn't reply. Hokuto saw the hot pants Karen was still holding. "Well, you don't plan on putting that on her, do you, Karen?"  
  
"Well, I..."  
  
"I think my style of dressing will fit this girl better, Karen. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Yes," said Sorata. "But I thought you were only supposed to do SxS's and my styling?"  
  
"Well, Kanoe doesn't have to know, does she?" Hokuto winked. "And besides, Aoki will be glad. He doesn't know Karen's supposed to dress Arashi, he would've gone mad if he knew... Anyway, what's your name?"  
  
"Kishuu Arashi."  
  
"Well, Sumeragi Hokuto. Nice to meet you... now come up to my wardrobe room with me, and we'll see what you can wear."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And Sorata, make sure Kanoe doesn't notice, will you?" She laughed. "She'd freak."  
  
"All right, I'll keep her busy,"  
  
"Let's go, then," Hokuto took Arashi to her room.  
  
  
  
Um, okay... I'm sorta busy xD so gtg now. R&R please! 


	3. Date?

long time no see! im back.. cuz.. i want to be -;;

chapter three. date?

"I'm sorry you had to meet her first, of all the nice people here!" Hokuto exclaimed as she measured Arashi.

"I met Kanoe first."

"Oh, dear. I'm even sorrier then. Doesn't give off a good first impression, does she now?"

"Only a 'not good' first impression?" Sorata raised his eyebrows as he came bursting into the room.

"I wouldn't go too far, Sorata," Hokuto finished measuring Arashi and walked over to the closet. "And why would you come in here? She could have been changing!"

"Just wanted to see my lady," Sorata said with a little grin. "Shame she wasn't changing, really..." Arashi glared at him. Hokuto giggled. "Just kidding," he said, wilting under Arashi's stare. "Just wanted to tell you two that Kanoe's gone to lunch. We're safe."

"Let's see..." Hokuto was shuffling in the closet. "Where are you two going, Sorata?"

"I haven't decided." Sorata turned to Arashi. "What would you like to eat, lady?"

Arashi decided to annoy Sorata, who was undoubtly used to only the best of foods. "How about a burger?"

To Arashi's surprise, Sorata grinned. "Just what I was thinking! There's a McWendy's down the street. We can grab a burger there. They have great chicken burgers."

Hokuto looked startled. "Kanoe wanted you dressed up to go out and eat burgers? You'd attract even more attention that way."

"Well, Kanoe..."

"I understand. Obviously." Hokuto smiled at Arashi. "You know what? I'll cover for you guys, so just go and eat as you are."

"Thank you!" Arashi said, smiling lightly for the first time all day. "I thought you'd dress me up in an evening gown or something."

"What made you think that?"

"Well," Arashi said, afraid that she'd made a mistake, "it's just the way SxS always dress... The extreme of formality, you know?"

"Well, that's just one of my styles," Hokuto said with a smile. "The next time Kanoe picks on your clothes, come to me, okay?" she winked.

"Thanks, Hokuto," Sorata said. "Let's go, Arashi." They stepped out, then walked out. It really was cold. Arashi shivered slightly.

"Want to ride in the limo?" Sorata asked with a grin.

"I thought the restaurant was only down the street."

"It is. Just wanted to let you exercise the privileges of dating a superstar."

"You're so completely self-important."

"You're more important to me, lady." Arashi frowned at him, and he grinned. "Do you want to or not?"

"No."

"All right. We'll walk." As they walked down the street, Sorata tried to hold her hand. Arashi slapped him, harder than the last time. Sorata smiled innocently, then tried to touch her hair. As she was hitting him over the head with her purse, some teenage girls started screaming from the other side of the street.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! It's Arisugawa Sorata!!! And some weirdo's hitting him!"

"Let's get her!!"

Before she knew it, Arashi was being kicked and punched by high school girls. She didn't bother screaming or anything, she just glared at Sorata.

"Hey, girls!" Sorata flashed the girls a dazzling smile. Arashi was instantly abandoned.

"Ahhh!! SORA!!!"

"AUTOGRAPH MY ALBUM!!!"

"AUTOGRAPH MY SHOES!!!"

"AUTOGRAPH MY BUTT!!!!"

"Um... That may be a problem..."

After Sorata finished giving each girl an autograph, they all hugged him once and disappeared, giggling.

"Do you enjoy that?" Arashi was incredulous.

"Well, I don't love it or anything, but I can't chase them off or anything. They're my fans, you know?" he smiled as they entered the restaurant. Sorata sat at a table. "Could you order for me, too?"

"Do you always order other people around?"

"No. It's just that there's a teenage girl working the counter."

"Oh."

"Get me any burger. With fries."

She walked up to the counter. The girl smiled at her. "How can I help you?"

"I'd like-" Arashi heard large shouts and turned around. The door of the restaurant had fallen open, and there were large flashes of light outside the door. She covered her face and looked through her fingers. A sea of reporters had gathered at the front of the McWendy's, and each reporter and photographer was screaming at the top of his or her lungs.

"She's the one!! I'm sure she's the one!!!!"

"The girl at the counter or the girl ordering?"

"The one with the long hair and the cheap clothes!!" Arashi rolled her eyes at that one and opened her mouth to make a comeback. Then she realized that this wasn't the time for sarcasm.

"Come here," Sorata was next to her in a flash. He put his arm around her shoulder and immediately rushed her out of the restaurant. Surprisingly, a few men dressed in black popped out from the bushes in front of the restaurant and surrounded the couple. They ran through the crowd, as they shouted:

"Ms. Kishuu! How do you feel about becoming Cinderella?"

"Arashi! What's your favorite aspect of Sorata?"

"Mr. Arisugawa! WHAT do you see in her?" This from a teenage reporter who actually appeared to be close to tears. Sorata actually turned around at this one, grinned, and said, "Looks. obviously." Flashes exploded in both of their faces. Arashi hid her face with her purse and ran, even faster than the men in black. They ran all the way to Sorata's management company's building with the reporters at their tails and shut the door firmly.

"Well," Sorata said, panting slightly. "All that for just a burger, too. Are you okay, lady?"

"I'm fine," Arashi gasped.

"But I wasn't aware that you were following us, Satsuki." Sorata turned around and looked at one of the men in black. When Arashi looked closely at the man called Satsuki, she realized with a shock that his face was definitely feminine. The man was a woman!


End file.
